Talk:Macbeth: Act 1, Scene 1
To write your adaptation of Act 1, Scene 1, Click here, then: *Click in the text box *Select All *Copy *Click the Discussion Tab *Click the Add Tab(+) *Paste *Write a Title in the Subject/Headline box *Rewrite Shakespeare! Or you might work on rewriting one of the following adaptations. Da Originals :In the forest. :silent, rain, wind, thunder. :Originals. Zero. :Yo, where we gonna meet at? :In the Japan, Tokyo, or Mega world? Bass. :When the grasshopper is finished, :And the battle is lost or won. Accel. :When the sun arrives. Zero. :Where shall we be at? Bass. :on the horrizon. Accel. :There to meet the man. Zero. :We go ready 4 what ever! ALL. :Da originals call:—kai sea jun ting shun wei:— :Anybody that comes in our way, prepare your gaves: Originals race of to the horizons of tokyo. Rage of the Gods :An open place. :In a Cave far over the horizon. :Three Goddess. Aphrodite. :When will we meet again? :When the heavens and the earth hear our roar of power. Areias. :hahahaha When the glory of spartna is done, :When the battle's lost and won. Hera. :Well before the wretched beasts of Hades come out of the crevices of the earth. Aphrodite. :Where is this so called place? Areias. :upon the deaths of the earth Hera. :There we will met lord Macbeth Aphrodite. :I come to thee, Graymalkin! ALL. :Goddesses yell:—anon:— Hera: Chant my sisters chant and let our magic diminish those of evil into the sepulchre. Fair is foul, and foul is fair: :Hover through the fog and the filthy air. fades away. The Unstoppable Crew :On the hood. :Kids playing and gansters on each of the corners. :enters. Lloyd Banks. :When are we gonna meet again? :When the night arrives. The Game. :When the repper done, :When the battle's won. Lloyd Banks. :That will be after the gang war is over. The Game. :Where the place? Lloyd Banks :In East L.A. Young Buck. :There to meet with 50 cent. The Game :I come, 50 Cent! ALL. :gggggggg-G-unit :Fair is foul, and foul is fair: :Who ever comes this way would have to shot the fair. hops into a lowrider and drives off . The Three Thugs :An Empty Basketball Court :Thunder and Lighting. :three thugs FIRST THUG (Twizzie) :Ayo, when we meeting up again? :When we gonna finish business? SECOND THUG (Blackie) :When everything calms down son, :When the cops bounce. THIRD THUG (Dough Boi) :That's gonna be as soon as the sun goes down homeboi. FIRST THUG (Twizzie) :Where we meeting at? SECOND THUG (Blackie) :Right next to the benches. THIRD THUG (Dough Boi) :There to meet with our connect. FIRST THUG (Twizzie) :I come, feens! ALL OF THE THUGS :The crack calls :Feens are waiting :Cops are everywhere but we'll soon be there: :Through infested streets and polluted air. walk away into the projects Strip tease An open place. Strip Club, Roxanne,Chloe,Alexis Chloe. When are we gonna do this again? Alexis. Who's got money, I ain't rich. Roxanne. We should get a job here Chloe. I thought thats what we were doing! doggz! Where you going? Alexis. To the white guy with money. Roxanne. Who? over there ? Bill Gates?. Chloe. I am coming! I want money too! ALL. What do you like? :Anon :Beuty gets ugly, ugly gets beuty :but this is a one time thing, inless you wanna pay up. vanish. |} Pimps :In the salon. :three Pimps. FIRST PIMP. :When Ya'll wanna meet again? :In the club, the Players Palace or in Shame. SECOND PIMP. :When my perm is all done, :When my suit is smoking and I've won . THIRD PIMP. :That will be near the brake of dawn FIRST PIMP. :Where at? SECOND PIMP. :On the Hill of sugar . THIRD PIMP. :Then we gon chill with Macbeth. FIRST PIMP. :Come,on Pinky! ALL PIMP . :CoCo calls :Anon :Fair is foul, and foul is fair. :We da pimps that make people stare. stroll out. Pimp Master Todd and the Machouse Boyz Before reading,there is explicit languge in this story MacBeth in the Balck Version Pimp Master Todd(PMT) and the gang are out to have a good time until a murderer is out in da hood tryin' to kill the lastest pimps on the LES side of Manhattan. PMT's friends consists of Banana who dresses in yellow 24/7, Skinny Stanley, Butters, Rudy, Clumsy Cassedy and the ring leader Pimp Master Todd. He wears the sharp suits, macking every woman in his way and gettin' those digits(the other people I mentioned are not pimps). He doesn't always dress like that but he gots to find this killa' before he's next. Rudy is the sidekick to Pimp Master, his full name: Rudy Parker. Butters loves butter. Skinny Stanly is sooooooooo skinny but he got a good lookin' woman. These boyz are black. Walking down East New York trying to have fun until the boys spot a Gumbo." Pimp Master Todd I just saw Prodical,(P) he says he was taking a gun to shoot his brother and run away to Disney Land "Pimp looks at Gumbo "Looks like Prodical is in trouble,we have to help him."He sees Prodical walking with a Magnum 45 gun. PMT: What are you doin'? Prodical: Man PMT, my brother stole my woman Sasha PMT: But that doesn't mean you shoot him Prodical: oh well.. he stole her so... he ain't gettin' nothin' good and sweet from her," PMT: listen to me, I solve many situations with couples but if you want to solve this, there is only one word I got for you... Jerry.don't listen me Jerry ain't gonna solve this... you know whay? Just let him have her. Prodical: "What?" PMT: Women are like fish in the sea you'll get a betta' one I know it, m'kay? Prodical: fine, I'll do... for you..you my homie PMT: good dats what I like to hear, So the conversation between P and PMT was straight as soon as P left to da hood PMT's gang came runin' after him. Rudy: You did it PMT PMT: that's right, I'm gonna save the day bang PMT: you hear that? Rudy: hear what? PMT: "that!!!" PMT: stutters uh... don' you hear that?!! they all look on the floor and find at least 7 cop cars and an ambluleance PMT: "Oh my,he's dead!!!" Banana: what'll we do now? Clumsy Cassedy: "I don't know" Then imediately Banana looks at him and says... Banana: I know you don't know I was not talkin' to you, you always do this **** man. Stop okay, you can't do anything dumb dummy! Cassedy: "Well...I wasn't talkin' to you" Banana: **** up... Then PMT interupted them. PMT: you know, ever since they made that movie 'Fat Albert' yall always do that on purpose, man. Stop it before I smack you ******* up!!!" Banana and Cassedy together: Were sorry Then as they looked at the body the got more suspious PMT: who ever did this I know I'm gonna be next so who ever you are. yo better watch out, because I'm comin' for you to.... The g-unit gang :On the block. :people outside, kids playing, gangsters on the corner. :g-unit. Young Buck. :Yo, where we gonna meet at? :In the crib, strip club, or the studio? Lloyd Banks. :When the repper is done, :And the battle is lost. TheGame. :When the night arrives. Young Buck. :Where will we be at? Lloyd Banks. :In the Hood. TheGame. :There to meet 50 cent. Young Buck. :We go with gats and knives! ALL. :G-unit calls:—ggggggggggggggggggggggg-gunit:— :Anybody that comes in our way, we'll kill them: hops in expedition and rides off. = The Devil's Eye Scene One :three nymphs are at the beach. :first nymph comes up from the sand. The second nymph rides a cyclone. The third nymph rides a tidal wave. FIRST NYMPH. :Hey sisters. What are we planning for MacBeth. SECOND NYMPH. :Should I turn him into a troll or a golem? THIRD NYMPH. :Niether. He will be stupid looking if he wasn't himself. Besides, we need him to steal a very rare gem for our spell to work. :on the beach. FIRST NYMPH. :Why don't we just put the whole town to sleep instead of Macbeth? Then we could put him in a trance and he could steal the Devil's Eye gem. THIRD NYMPH. :I like putting him in a trance part, but what fun will that be for us if the guards are asleep. SECOND NYMPH. :Well, what will we do to the guards then? THIRD NYMPH. :We can make MacBeth super strong and make him attack the guards. While they are knocked out, we can go in and steal the Devil's Eye. ALL. :Chant my sisters and we will fly to find Macbeth. I call Graymalkin. Anon. Fair is foul, and foul is fair. Hover through the fog and filthy air. Scene Two Death Row on Cracka patrol :Death Row Snoop Dogg, Dr.Dre,and 2Pac . SNOOP DOGG. :So when we gonna do this thang? 2PAC. :When eva Dre roll through :is when we start bussin caps :in these punk rock foos. SNOOP DOGG. :Yeah good, I'm tired of these :punk cracka b!tches. Jesse Macartny :Hilary Duff all of them mutha f*ckas DRE. :Yo Death Row I got sh!t let roll. SNOOP AND PAC. :Aight... ALL. :Death Row 2Pac, Snoop, and Dre :and were kill any punk crackers in :our way. TweeTy, Buggz, Pooh TWEETY. :TweeT_TweeT, When shall we all meet again? :When granny's not here? Buggz. : Yea, we can have a parti! Pooh. : What! Say Word! TweeTY. : Word!TweeT.. Buggz. :So where are we gonna meet? Hurry up! I'm cravin for a carrot. Pooh. :OH BOTHER. I WANT HUNNY. TweeTY. : We needs to meet Michael Jordan. Buggz. : Awww alright! I still want my carrot though! Pooh:me...hunny....now! All: Fair is foul and foul is fair. However threw the fog and the sweet sugar. Three From Heaven Biggie,and Jam Master Jay enter the gates of heaven. 2PAC. :When shall we three meet again? :is't in the heavens above? BIGGIE. :When the hurlyburly's done, :When the battle's of the rap war is lost and won. JAM MASTER JAY. :is't before the set of the sun. 2PAC. :were it at? BIGGIE. :upon the clouds. JAM MASTER JAY. :There to meet with left eye. 2Pac. :I come, Left eye! ALL. :we all come :Fair is foul, and foul is fair :Hover through the fog and filthy air. 2Pac,Biggie,and Jam Master Jay float away holding hands. Chosen For Sacrafice :The Heavens, high above the clouds. :three angels. FIRST ANGEL. :When shall we speak again? :In sun, moon, or neither? SECOND ANGEL. :When the trouble's gone, :When the desision's made and done. THIRD ANGEL. :Then will be revealed, the chosen one. FIRST ANGEL. :Where the heavenly place? SECOND ANGEL. :Upon the chosen child. THIRD ANGEL. :There to meet with Macbeth. FIRST ANGEL. :I come! ALL. :Faith beckons :Alright... :Here is there, and there is here: :Sacrafice the one with nothing to fear! vanish. hoes and tricks :A block in Altanic city. :three prostitutes. Roxi. :When should we meet beo-ych? Bunni. :When cookie's done wit da trick, :When her job is done and when she get the paper. cookie. :Ight i'm done. Roxi. :Where we goin next? Bunni. :where ever we find the next trick. Cookie. :there to put more paper in our hands. Roxi. :here we come trickz to get the paper! ALL. :gotta make that paper :like we alwayz do :gotta keep doin our thang walk to different corners. |} ANGELS :An open place. :cloudy and dry. :three Angels. FIRST Angel. :When shall we hang out again? :In cloudy, dry, or bright sun? SECOND Angel. :When my unfinished business is done, :When the battle's lost and won. THIRD Angel. :That will be in the early morning. FIRST Angel. :Where da place at? SECOND Angel. :up in the sky. THIRD Angel. :There to meet with our peps. FIRST Angel. :I come,MARY! ALL. :us fly back to heaven. :until we come back another day :we finsh our business: :So we can Stay. flew away. |} The W-Yotches :An open place. :Thunder and Lightning. :three Witches. FIRST W-YOTCH :In thunder, lightning, or in rain? SECOND W-YOTCH :When the hurlyburly's done, :When the battle's lost and won. fark that shift i farkin know what the fark that shifts about. But i do now if that trick ass ho keep talking ima roll up di blunt and ima load my bow and arrow and shoot yo ass ho, you blatter full of R.kelly piss. first pimp listean you yaesty coxcomb, ima b-yotch slap you FIRST W-YOTCH:shhaneeequah yeah yeah whateva SECOND W-YOTCH listean we sapose to be farkin up some john tonight THIRD W-YOTCH we gotta get pimp master todd FIRST W-YOTCH thats ALL W-YOTCH :Paddock calls :Anon :Fair is foul, and foul is fair: :Hover through the fog and filthy air. W-YOTCHES BOUNCE. |} Act 1:1 An open place. sound of cars and buses. People laughing, talking, and arguing. Courtnie: So, where are we going to meeet 10th, 11st, or 12st Courtney. Well, whenever we meet it has to be after 9:00pm because that when America's Next Top Model goes off. Courtni. Lets make it 9:30 Courtnie. Where? Courtney. 12st between 1st av and av A in front of the school. Courtni. They are going to met her in front of East Side. Courtney. Courtney just make sure you are on time. ALL. 9:30pm in front of East Side it is. All walk away is three different directions. One towards 1st av. One towards av A. One towards tomkins square. Go baq An open place. :Thunder and Lightning. :three Witches. FIRST WITCH. :When shall we three meet again? :In thunder, lightning, or in rain? SECOND WITCH. :When the hurlyburly's done, :When the battle's lost and won. THIRD WITCH. :That will be ere the set of sun. FIRST WITCH. :Where the place? SECOND WITCH. :Upon the heath. THIRD WITCH. :There to meet with Macbeth. FIRST WITCH. :I come, Graymalkin! ALL. :Paddock calls :Anon :Fair is foul, and foul is fair: :Hover through the fog and filthy air. vanish. |} Da Funky Fresh Brakers It's 10 o'clock at night on the Avenue Z stop it's dark and desurted, theres no body in the token booth. Da Funky fresh brakers:funky fred, Dana mack, Pimp Ponoqeeo, Roqxanne rocky, Byrdy,polly poppin' Prince bock,Beth tha mack and iceey freeze. '' Da bomb diggity crew'': prince pual, Champelle, Rambo, Phat Matt, phay, 2 phunky, Crackie, baby, Da Funky Fresh Crew run from the subway stairs and all jump over the turn styles, Byrdy's holding the gold green dobble casette FM AM brand new looking radio, with the antenna up in the air. they all come to the middle of the train platform were there's 2 stairs on the right and the left one going uptown and one going downtown. Funky Fred:yo man were's these punk bitches? byrdy turns the radio down Roqxanne:Yo they not even here, well ima call rambo and ask him were the hell he was today Prince bock: when we gone met at? Iceey freeze: yoyo lets meet at the z stop again tomarrow and we'll battle them fools, them bums is gonna lose the battle and our crew gone win. when all that bullshit is done. Roqxanne rocky: yo brydy man turn da tape up, (byrdy nods) yo them fools stood us up Three Cousins An open place. :Thunder and Lightning. :three cousins. FIRST COUSIN (Rashaun) :When we gonna meet again? :In thunder, lightning, or in rain? SECOND COUSIN (Mookey) :When the hurlyburly's done, :When the battle's lost and won. THIRD COUSIN (Devon) :That will be ere the set of sun. FIRST COUSIN (Rashaun) :Where the place? SECOND COUSIN (Mookey) :Upon the heath. THIRD COUSIN (Devon) :There to meet with our other cousin. FIRST COUSIN (Rashaun) :I come, Graymalkin! ALL. :Paddock calls :Anon :Fair is foul, and foul is fair: :Hover through the fog and filthy air. vanish.